The Golden Boy and The Artist
by Ficticious
Summary: The boy from the wealthy part of town and the girl that barely makes middle class. Do opposites really attract or do their differences only prove to tear them apart? Can the boy with everything and the girl with barely anything really find a place for themselves in each other's lives? Or will money be the one problem neither can overcome?
1. Chapter 1

_Quick Note: Hi! I'm Abby! I'm new to the GH fandom and even newer to the Liason fan base, but I have to admit that after watching hours and hours of youtube videos focused solely on them - well, I'm definitely a fan! I hope that you all give the newbie a chance and continue to read on._

* * *

Its a frigid cold August night, the coldest night the month has seen thus far, bringing with it the beauty that can only be described as snow. The white fluff that covers the streets of Port Charles lend some decency to the not so decent town that is brimming with mob business and other not so decent activities.

Even with the overabundance of mob activity, the small quaint town of Port Charles still carries with it a sense of class and subtle beauty. A beauty that one young artist hopes to portray through her artwork. Still a beginner in her passion of the arts, young Elizabeth Webber hopes to one day prove to the art world her true worth.

Sitting on one of the many benches throughout town, Elizabeth sits with her legs folded beneath her, charcoal pencil in hand and sketch pad upon her lap, hoping for inspiration to strike. She's sketched the many different scenes through town, but she didn't want to sketch just anything anymore. No. She wants to sketch something real. Something raw. Something chock-full of emotion.

"How did I know I'd find you out here?" the soft, loving voice of her grandmother pulls her out of her contemplation. "With the weather the way it is, you're bound to land in the hospital with hypothermia."

"Gram." she drags out, looking at the elderly woman with a shake of her head. "I'm bundled up so snugly that I'm much more likely to get a fever than hypothermia."

"Even so, I made you this." Audrey Hardy replies simply, handing her granddaughter a thermos filled with hot chocolate, Elizabeth's favorite beverage above all else. "Do your grandmother a favor and don't stay out here too long, okay? You and I both know you can't afford to get sick. Lord knows, I can't. With utility rates rising the way they are, I'll probably be working right into my deathbed."

"I'll be heading to Kelly's soon, Grams. Promise." Elizabeth laughs softly as the elder woman makes her way down the street, muttering about all the pointless changes the government has made lately.

Truth be told, her grandmother's nothing like her and - more often than not - that usually puts them at undeniable odds. But, when push comes to shove, Elizabeth knows that her grandmother undoubtedly has her back and that's something that she has truly come to rely on.

"Liz, sweetheart, I was wondering when you'd be stopping by." Ruby, the diner's owner, greets her fondly, tapping the back counter to signal the cook. "Been keeping your food on the heater for the better half of the last hour."

"You shoulda called." Elizabeth counters with a teasing smirk, shrugging out of her thick, black winter coat. "Mm, that smells delicious."

"Since when do I care about the smell of things?" Ruby remarks seriously, setting a freshly washed spoon down by the bowl of chili. "Get your little tush over here and try it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Feasting on the delicious contraption that is Ruby's chili for the next ten minutes, Elizabeth leaves her favorite diner with a full and extremely satisfied belly. In all her life, she has yet to find someone that cooks as amazingly as Ruby, doubting that anyone ever could. Its probably because of her age that she's so good, but Elizabeth would die before she ever suggested that to the elder woman. More than interested in keeping her privileges at the diner.

Toasty warm from the chili she had consumed, she sheds off the thick coat, walking through town with her cardigan as her only added protection against the cold. Something she had learnt early on after she made it to town, Port Charles is more beautiful illuminated by the moon's bright light than any other time of the day. She wasn't sure why that was, but she's thankful to be able to experience it every night.

In the stillness of the night, in that peaceful atmosphere, there's no stresses of making ends meet and paying for her college degree. There's no stress of what the future will hold. No stress at all. Just her. In that moment. In complete, unadulterated peace.

* * *

Every town has one family that's at the head of polite society, a family that commands respect, a family that demands it. For Port Charles, that family, the leading family over polite society, would be none other than the Quartermaine family. A family with more money than even a small country would know what to do with.

To the world, the Quartermaine family is an upstanding, proper family with perfect etiquette, like any leading family should be. Only, within their confined quarters most commonly known as 66th Harbor View Road, they are like any other family. Maybe arguing more often than not, but a regular family in their own right, none the less.

Dinner on the table, the usual talk about the family business circulating around the dining table, Jason Quartermaine sits smack dab in the middle of it. Watching his family, scattered arguments starting to pick up like usual, he sits by with a slight smile on his face, unable to picture his family as anything other than what they are. An argument always just a breath away and he wouldn't have it any other way.

On the surface, you see that arguing and you may think that they were completely dysfunctional, but Jason doesn't see it that way. He doesn't see his family that way. Unlike any outsider, he sees what not many do. He sees the love that lies beneath the surface. He sees the family that stands together against anything that may come their way. He sees love and loyalty. He sees his family.

"Some welcome back dinner, huh, Jase?" his baby sister, Emily, comments teasingly, a cute little smile playing at her lips. "Betcha you wish you went to the Alps instead of coming home."

"Not at all." Jason says matter-of-factly, shaking his head softly. "There's no place in the world I'd rather be than here."

"Either you really love this family or you're one crazy remark away from a straight jacket with a matching padded cell." Emily laughs softly, pushing away her plate before tossing her napkin atop of it. "Seriously, though, Jase, I'm really glad you're home."

"Aren't we all?" AJ, the eldest of the three siblings, chimes in with his slight smirk. "I mean, who wouldn't be glad that the Golden Boy has returned, huh, little brother?"

"I'd say something to make you look ridiculous, AJ, but we all know I could never do it the justice that you do on a daily basis." Jason counters with a smirk of his own, arching his eyebrow, daring his brother to say something else.

"Oh!" Emily laughs, shaking her head at the two of them. "He told you, huh, AJ?"

"Yeah, whatever." AJ says plainly, turning away from his siblings to enter back into the argument between their grandfather and cousin Ned.

"Same old AJ." Jason comments, pushing away his plate before taking a swig of his coke. "Why am I even surprised?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Emily questions, arching her eyebrow seriously. "For AJ to miraculously grow up while you were away at college? Yeah, keep dreaming, big brother."

"I'm gonna take a walk through town." Jason says, rising from his seat. "When they take a break from arguing, let them know I left, will you?"

"Sure." Emily shrugs, glancing around the table. "I'd suspect you've got at least twenty minutes before they notice you're gone."

Slipping out of the large dining room, Jason shrugs into his black leather jacket, slipping on his matching gloves before making his way out into his hometown. Its been years since he has been home, always talked out of returning for holidays and special occasions, making the itch to be out in the town that much harder to ignore now that he's finally back.

Temptation taking claim of him, he moves where his body takes him, taking the pathway that would land him in the Elm Street Pier, truly having missed the sound the water makes when it crashes up against the wooden docks. With a slight smile, he walks down the stairs, hitting that third board that's still as loose as it had been the day he left town.

Closing his eyes, he listens to the sound of the water, relishing in his favorite sound, just taking it all in. For a moment, he feels like he's the only person in the world, there were no pressures about finding his place in the family business, no worries for tomorrow, just him. In that moment. Completely, unadulteratedly free.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quick Note: Hi! I honestly didn't expect people to review. I mean, I hoped, but I had only expected people to follow until this chapter or a few chapters in...so, thanks! I really appreciate it! And I hope you like this update!_

* * *

It was almost ritualistic. Her alarm blares, she hits the snooze button. Alarm. Snooze. Alarm. Snooze. Sometimes Elizabeth wonders why she even sets the thing at night when she rarely ever wakes up at the time she sets it for.

Alarm.

Snooze.

Alarm.

Snooze.

"If you hit that snooze button one more time, you'll never get to class on time." her gram's voice scolds from the doorway when the alarm goes off again. "Get up and get ready. Need I remind you, school was your idea, young lady. Breakfast will be waiting for you on the table."

"Gram..." she drags out, groaning as the alarm continues to blare on her side table.

"Don't Gram me, Elizabeth." Audrey says seriously, shaking her head. "If you want, I can always call up your parents and tell them you've decided to take them up on their offer."

"I'm up!" she blurts out, shooting up into a sitting position. "I'm halfway out the door, I swear."

"Knew that would do it." her gram says simply, laughter in her tone. "Downstairs in five minutes. I'll pack you some lunch."

"Yes, gram." Elizabeth tosses her legs over the side of the bed, watching as her grandmother shuts the door behind her. "Oh, shut up."

Shutting off her alarm, the tone suddenly starting to sound like it was mocking her, Elizabeth gets out of bed and heads into the shower, knowing she couldn't avoid it any longer. Though her grandmother always uses that threat to get her to do things, Elizabeth knows that she's never serious about it. Her grandmother needs her there as much as Elizabeth needs to be there. After losing her grandfather, her Grams has been the only real family she has and she couldn't lose that.

"Have a good day at school." Audrey comments, handing Elizabeth her packed lunch. "Don't forget that you have your first shift at the hospital an hour after your last class."

"I'll be there, Gram." she says, tossing everything into her book bag. "Promise."

"On time?"

"On time, promise." Elizabeth assures her grandmother, hugging and kissing her before heading out the door. "I won't let you down, Gram! You'll see!"

"Elizabeth!" she calls to her as Elizabeth's about to get into her car.

"Yeah, Gram?"

"Just...be safe." Audrey says seriously, hating that she's always worried whenever Elizabeth leaves the house, but knowing she's justified in it. "There are a lot of bad people in this town."

"Don't worry so much, Gram." Elizabeth smiles brightly, halfway into her car. "I'll be fine. Love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Strapping herself in, Elizabeth starts up her car and reverses out of the driveway, knowing that she had to drive a little fast today in order to make it to her first class on time. Her Gram's little threat always reminds her of how important her degree is to her future. Her art is her last chance to stay out of the family business. If this doesn't pan out, she'll be stuck doing what her parents do. What a nightmare that would be.

"Ms. Webber, nice of you to join us on time today." Professor Styles, her technique professor, comments before gesturing for her to take her seat. "Okay, class, lets go over the techniques we studied last week before we delve into this week's lesson on portraits."

Settling into her seat, Elizabeth tosses her bag underneath her stool before setting up her sketch pad on the easel in front of her. Glancing around the room, Elizabeth realizes that it was now or never. She was the one that chose to go to school to perfect her art. Its time she stuck to it and gave it her all. Either that or she should just give in and call her parents. A call she never wants to make.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of his alarm, Jason stretches the remaining fatigue from his body before tossing his legs over the side of his bed and shutting off the alarm. He knows what awaits him once he walks out of his bedroom and down to breakfast, but he does it anyway. All his life he has been groomed for the family business, the talk that awaits him downstairs is a long time coming. Even if he didn't want to have it just yet.

"Morning, Golden Boy." AJ gives as his greeting, slipping into his coat. "Good luck with your one on two."

"Where you going?" Jason questions, watching as his brother snatches his keys from the bowl of keys by the door.

"Unlike some people, I actually have to go to work today." AJ states, shaking his head before pulling open the door. "Something you're obviously not accustomed to."

"Why can't your answers ever come without insults?"

"We can't all be as good as you, can we?" AJ shoots back, that same smirk on his lips. "I mean, you wouldn't be the Golden Boy if the rest of us were as good as you, right?"

"Goodbye, AJ." Jason says plainly, walking away from him to make his way into the family room where breakfast would be waiting.

"Later, Golden Boy."

Waiting for him in the family room are his father and grandfather, obviously both ready to have the talk with him and not the talk that most parents have with their son. Being the Quartermaines, they didn't even have that "talk" with him. Since they are a family made up of doctors, mostly anyway, they felt that he could learn like any other kid should. Through one of the sex awareness seminars that schools host.

"Actually, I was thinking about taking some time off." Jason chimes in after they stop talking long enough for him to get a word in. "I haven't had a break in the last eight years."

"Son, I haven't had a break in my entire life." his grandfather, Edward, says seriously with that tone only his grandfather could pull off. "Do you think I got to my position by taking breaks? I'll answer that, no. You need to get right into the thick of it, Jason, my boy, while you're still young and have a ton of momentum."

"Father, maybe we should listen to Jason." Alan shakes his head, looking at his son curiously. "Why do you really need this break, son?"

"In the last eight years, I have managed to get a medical degree and a Masters in Business." Jason says seriously. "I just need time to breathe."

"I see what this is." Alan turns to his father with utter conviction in his eyes. "Jason hasn't decided if he wants to enter the medical field like I did or the business field the way you did. Maybe we should give him some time to make up his mind. It'll be good for him to go into either field with full force rather than with confusion, don't you say?"

"There's a simple solution to that." Edward counters with that all knowing look he always sports. "He can do both. Problem solved."

"Both?" Alan looks Edward disbelievingly. "Jason is only one person. There is no way he can do both at the same time."

"You don't give the kid enough credit, Alan." Edward defends, causing Jason to suddenly feel like he's not even in the room anymore. "That's the real reason for this sudden need for a break! You and Monica don't give him enough credit and that lowers his confidence tremendously. Given the chance, I'm sure he can handle both. He's a Quartermaine after all."

"I'm a Quartermaine and I couldn't even do it!" Alan snaps, losing his cool within mere seconds. "Jason has the right to choose which field he wants to go into."

"He can do both!" Edward shouts.

"No, he can't!" Alan shouts louder. "He'll run himself into an early grave if he tries to keep up with two professions!"

"Nice talk." Jason says to himself as his father and grandfather continue to go at it. "I'm just gonna leave now. You don't mind, do you? No? Didn't think so."

Shaking his head, Jason turns away from his bickering elders and walks out of the family room, deciding that breakfast just wasn't in the card for him today, having completely lost his appetite. Grabbing his jacket and gloves, he decides to drop in on his mother at the hospital, knowing that she would listen to him and what he wants. Having always been the calm of every storm he's been in with his father and grandfather.

"Hey, sweetheart, I thought you had a meeting with Edward and your father." his mother, Monica, greets him with a hug before taking in his expression. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse." Jason sighs, hopping up onto the empty hospital bed. "I told them I wanted to take a break."

"Ah, now I get it." Monica shakes her head, understanding the look on his face now. "Well, ignore those two hotheads and just take the time you need. You're the only one that will have to live with the choice you make. If you need time to make the best one for you, take it."

"But father and grandfather..."

"You just leave those two to me." Monica cuts him off swiftly, knowing the kind of battle it takes to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life. "I'm your mother and I'm telling you to take whatever time you need before you make your decision. Okay?"

"Okay." Jason smiles slightly, hopping down to hug his mother. "Thanks, mom."

"Any time, sweetheart." Monica kisses his cheek. "Now, why don't you give your mother a hand and help me file these charts before you head out? We have a new file clerk starting today and I'd like to ease her load a bit, seeing as its her first day and all."

"Consider them done."

"That's my boy." Monica smiles brightly, picking up her patient chart. "See you at home tonight."

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

_Quick Note: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying my little taste of Liason! Read on and I hope you enjoy the update!_

* * *

Only in Elizabeth's world would there be traffic at this time of day in Port Charles. The world really just wants her to suffer the disappointed look that her grandmother would undoubtedly be sporting the moment she finds out that Elizabeth was late to yet another committed appearance. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she glances between the time on the radio and the slow traffic in front of her.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Elizabeth impatiently exclaims to the drivers in front of her. "Could you possibly go any slower?! I'm gonna be late for sure!"

Slowly but surely the traffic begins to pic up momentum and she's off down the road to the hospital. She had exactly ten minutes to get into the hospital and clock in for her first shift in order to avoid being late. How hard could that be, right? Wrong!

"Hold the elevator!" she shouts, running for the elevator. "Please!"

As if they didn't hear her, the occupants of the open elevator allow the door to shut, causing her to curse at the idiots before jabbing at the up button, hoping and praying the elevator gets there on time. After two minutes, she curses the stupid contraption before booking it up the stairs. Her check in point was on the sixth floor. No biggie.

"Need...to...work out...more." she says between breaths, running up the flights of stairs as fast as she can manage. "Thirty seconds...gotta...move...faster."

Sprinting to the room her grandmother had pointed out to her a few days back, Elizabeth gets in with mere seconds to spare, quickly signing in her name with the lady at the desk before getting her name badge and list of rooms to pick up files from, as well as where they are to be filed.

"So, do I just..." she started to ask the lady when she received a firm look. "Ookkaayy...getting to work then."

Clipping her name badge to the collar of her shirt, Elizabeth looks through her list and finds the office closest to where she's at, finding that Doctor Monica Quartermaine was definitely closest to her starting point. Stuffing the list in her pocket, she heads off to her first office of the day, hoping against the odds that she doesn't screw this up.

"Okay, that's weird." Elizabeth comments, looking around the office for the stack of files that should be there. "I could have sworn there was supposed to be a large stack of files in here."

Pulling out her list, she reads through it again, finding Monica's office and confirming that there should be a good amount of files in her office waiting to be filed away. Shaking her head, she decides to move onto another office, deciding that someone else must have put it away or something.

Walking into the next office on her list, Elizabeth stacks the files onto the cart before scanning the room once more to be sure she had all the files. Having been around doctors long enough, Elizabeth knows that they don't always put things where they should.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth blurts out when someone nearly knocks her over as she exits the office.

"Oh, gosh, my bad." the girl says, helping her pick up the files that fell off the cart. "I guess my mom's right. My feet really do move faster than my reflexes can manage."

"Its okay." Elizabeth says simply, putting the files back in the order they had been. "No blood, no foul."

"I've never heard it put that way before." the girl comments, holding her hand out with a slight smile. "Anyway, I'm Emily. Sorry about bumping into you like that."

"I'm Elizabeth." she replies, shaking the girl's hand. "And its really not a big deal."

"Everyone says that, but nobody really means it." Emily laughs softly. "Come on. I'll buy you something in the doctor's lounge."

"I'm working." Elizabeth points out, gesturing at the cart.

"Don't sweat it. My family practically runs this hospital." Emily pushes the cart into the nearest closet. "There! That should do it. Now, come on, the selections in the doctor's lounge is way better than what they have in the cafeteria."

"Honestly, you bumping into me wasn't a big deal." Elizabeth tries to protest, glancing back at the closet as Emily pulls her towards the lounge. "You really don't have to do this."

"Look, you seem like the kind of girl that doesn't play by the rules, which, by the way, I happen to like in a best friend." Emily says seriously. "So, pardon my language, but suck it up and lets do this already."

"Fine." Elizabeth gives up her protest, following Emily into the lounge without being dragged into it. "Wow, this place really does have it all."

"You should have seen it before my parents realized my brother could be working here." Emily shakes her head. "Once it dawned on them that he'd be lounging in this place, they gave it a major make over."

"Your brother's a doctor?"

"Technically, no." Emily shakes her head, paying for two ice-cream sundaes and a couple fountain drinks before sitting down at an empty table. "He actually just graduated from college with his medical degree and masters in business."

"Wow."

"If you knew my brother, you wouldn't be that impressed." Emily says simply, eating a couple scoops of ice-cream before continuing. "He got his medical degree to become a doctor, obviously, and the business degree to join the family business in order to satisfy my grandfather."

"I don't know who your brother is, but that sounds like a lot for anyone to take on." Elizabeth comments. "Being a doctor takes up a lot of time. I'd hate to think what kind of life your brother will have if he does juggle that with another profession."

"Don't tell anyone, but my brother's not really going to do either." Emily says on a hushed tone. "He actually wants to go into architecture, but he hasn't found a way to break it to my family."

"Why can't he just do what he wants?"

"Trust me, if you knew my family, you'd understand." Emily gives as her explanation but doesn't elaborate. "Anyway, I should let you get back to work. It was nice meeting you, Lizzie."

"You, too, Emily." she replies after a moment, not having heard that nickname in such a long time. Not since the last time she saw her brother.

"Before I let you go, though, me and a bunch of my friends are having a sleep over at my place tonight." Emily says as they make their way back to the closet she had shoved the files into. "You should come. I stay at 66 Harbor View Road. Trust me, you'll have a blast if you come."

"What time?" Elizabeth couldn't believe she was really agreeing to this.

"Show up whenever, I'll be home for the rest of the day preparing." Emily admits, walking backwards down the hall. "I really do hope you show...you'll be a real breath of fresh air compared to most of my friends."

"Okay."

With a soft smile, Emily spins on her heels and heads home to prepare for her slumber party while Elizabeth gets back to work. She wasn't sure why, but going to the slumber party seemed like a good idea. Hopefully it won't be like many of her other good ideas that happened to blow up in her face.

* * *

Getting home, Jason finds the usual chaos that comes with one of his sister's slumber parties. With a shake of his head, he heads up to her bedroom to see if she needed a hand with anything. Even though he knows he won't be sleeping in his own bed tonight, not wanting to listen to their endless shrieking all night, Jason didn't find any harm in helping her out.

"I'm glad you asked." Emily smiles brightly. "Mom and dad are busy at work and I really need someone to pick up the orders of pizza from the pizza parlor."

"Don't they deliver?" he counters with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Normally, yes, but apparently their delivery boy called in sick." Emily shrugs, fixing up the last of the folding beds. "So, will you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll go pick it up."

"Great, it'll be ready by six." Emily says, pulling out some money from her wallet to give it to him. "What?"

"I'm not taking your money." he says seriously, pushing it back at her. "Anything else you need? Drinks?"

"Well, since you asked..."

"Make a list and I'll go grab them."

"You're the best!" she squeals, running over to her desk to get the list she had already made. "You know, you could always join in on my slumber party."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Jason kisses the top of her head before turning around to walk out the door. "I'll be back with your stuff around seven."

"Okay, that's perfect."

Running through her checklist, Emily breathes of breath of relief, everything was set for her slumber party. Games, food, drinks, crazy funny stories and the works for makeovers. Only thing left was to set up the food and drinks when Jason gets them and, of course, for the girls to show up. Something she hopes happens soon because she was getting bored already.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quick Note: Hi! I know I say this a lot, but thank you for the reviews. There were only three reviews this time, but I'm hoping that's only because I haven't written them meeting yet. Anyway, hope that if you read it through, you review. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Arriving at the house on 66 Harbor View Road, Elizabeth looks up at the intimidating mansion, truly wishing she had her sketch pad with her. This place would definitely make a great sketch piece or even a very intimidating painting. If only.

Shaking her head, she walks up the pathway to the house, knocking on the door once she reaches it. For a moment she is reminded of what her sister had said about rich people. How she'd never fit in among them. How she would stand out like a sore thumb.

"Get a grip, Elizabeth!" she mutters to herself, taking a deep breath. "Emily seemed normal enough...there's no reason why you can't have a great time...no reason you can't be friends. So, she lives in a huge house that would make a really great scary house on Halloween, no biggie. Just knock on the door."

Raising her hand, Elizabeth knocks on the door three times, more than a little nervous as she waits for someone to answer the door. For a long moment, she stands there, barely breathing as she waits for the door to open up. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous or why she was so freaked, but she couldn't help it.

"Elizabeth, you made it! And early, too!" Emily exclaims the moment she opens the door. "Great. That means you can help with the finishing touches, come on."

"Whoa!" Elizabeth blurts out when Emily pulls her into the house, kicking the door shut behind them before guiding her into the house.

"Kitchen's through there, living room there, dining room through there, which connects with our ballroom." Emily explains, giving her a rushed tour from a spot in the foyer. "Rooms are upstairs, there's a bathroom in every room and two at the end of each hall. And, most importantly, most of the slumber party will be through these doors."

Before Elizabeth could think of something to say, Emily's pulling her into the family room where the slumber party has been set up. The moment they step through the doors, Elizabeth is at awe of the setup that Emily has done. In one glance, she could tell that this wasn't going to be like any slumber party she has ever been to. Not by a long shot.

"How do you like it?" Emily questions, gesturing to the room. "Its a little less than what I usually do, but I'm trying for a more simpler tonight."

"This is what you call simple?" Elizabeth looks at her in shock. "You have to be joking."

"Well, what would you call simple?"

"A bunch of girls in sleeping bags, having makeovers and pigging out to a scary movie." Elizabeth says like its common knowledge. "That's simple. This...not so much."

"Let me guess, the live band was overdoing it, right?"

"You can say that." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm sure it'll be loads of fun, though."

"See, that's the spirit!" Emily smiles cheerfully. "So, how are you with streamers?"

"As good as the next girl, I'd assume."

"Great!" Emily hands her the box of streamers. "I need you to just hang those along the walls while I set up the last of the games."

"Sure."

Laughing softly, Elizabeth gets to work on the streamers, realizing that, if she and Emily were really going to be friends, she'd have to get used to stuff like this. Slumber parties like this. With a shake of her head, she does her best to make the streamers look good, not that she had any real experience with it.

"I think someone's calling your name." Elizabeth calls over to Emily, who is staring at her setup.

"Huh? Oh, that's just my brother." Emily replies, shaking her head at her arrangement before walking over to the door. "Make yourself at home. I'm just gonna go help him with the food and beverages."

"Okay."

Walking out of the room, Emily finds her brother with all the stuff stacked in his arms, unable to stop the laugh that escaped her lips. Just like her brother to not ask any of the servants for help or make more than one trip. With a shake of her head, she looks at him with an arched eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest.

"Would you stop looking at me like that and just tell me where you want this stuff?" Jason says seriously, suddenly realizing just how heavy the things were.

"Just in there." Emily says, pulling open the doors for him to walk inside into the family room. "The tables are set up already."

"Do you need help setting it up?" Jason offers, looking at her curiously.

"Nah, I've got help." Emily says simply. "One of my friends are here."

"One of your friends actually showed up early to your slumber party?" Jason looks at her curiously. "I thought you said that never happens."

"Well, she's not one of my usual friends." Emily defends, looking at him seriously. "Now, can you walk inside before I get tired of holding these doors open?"

"Right." Jason laughs softly, walking through the doors before stopping in his tracks at the sight of Emily's friend.

"Jason, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Jason." Emily says quickly, hearing her cellphone ringing where she left it by the front door. "Jase, just set those down on the table over there. We'll take care of it after I answer my phone."

Without another word, Emily breezes back out of the room, shutting the doors firmly behind her in her rush to get to her cellphone. For a moment, Elizabeth and Jason couldn't help but just stare at each other. Something that normally didn't happen to either of them, but they couldn't help it. Elizabeth's the first to step forward and break the silence, noticing that he was straining with the stuff in his arms.

"Here, let me help you with that." Elizabeth says, walking over to take the pizza boxes off the cases of drinks.

"You don't have to do that." Jason says quickly as she heads over to the table. "Its not that heavy."

"Sure it isn't." she laughs softly, setting the pizzas down on the table before turning to look at him. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys that are afraid of asking girls for help."

"I'm not one of those guys." Jason assures, setting down the drinks beside the pizza. "Anyway, I'm Jason."

"So, I've heard." she laughs softly, shaking his hand regardless. "Its nice to meet you, Jason."

"Its nice to meet you, too, Elizabeth."

"So, Jason..." she looks at him curiously. "Will you be staying for the slumber party?"

"I do live here." he counters, a slight smile on his face.

"Good." she returns his smile with one of her own. "Now I know I'll have someone to hangout with tonight. If that's okay with you?"

"Uh, yeah." he shakes his head, swearing he'd punch himself if he was actually blushing. "Sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

_Quick Note: Hi! I can honestly say that your reviews are truly humbling. Somehow I knew you'd review if they actually met. I'm glad I was right! Hope you continue to review and enjoy the updates I post! Thanks!_

* * *

Ending her call with her friends, Emily walks back into the room, more than a little upset with the turn of events. Glancing around at all the decorations, all the hard work she put into her slumber party, she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. It was a complete disaster.

"Em?" her brother walks over to her, confused by her sudden change in mood. "What's wrong?"

"My slumber party has been out shined by Meghan Sandoval's sweet sixteen." Emily says seriously, shaking her head. "No one's coming to my slumber party."

"Why don't you and Elizabeth just go to the sweet sixteen then?" Jason suggests when Elizabeth walks up.

"I wasn't invited." Emily says plainly, looking at Elizabeth. "Sorry about this...I really wanted to hangout with you tonight."

"Who says we can't?" Elizabeth counters, smiling slightly. "Give me fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Oka..." Emily barely got out before Elizabeth walked out of the room. "What do you suppose that was about?"

"Who knows?" Jason shrugged, looking at the door she had walked out of. "She's your friend."

As the minutes ticked on by, Emily was starting to grow nervous, wondering what Elizabeth could possibly have up her sleeve. When it hit the fourteen minute mark, she began pacing, literally counting down the seconds before it would be fifteen minutes.

"Its been fifteen minutes." Emily says seriously. "Where is she? She said fifteen minutes, right?"

"Relax." Jason says softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much."

"Easy for you to say." Emily counters. "Everyone in Port Charles would be breaking down the door to get into one of your parties."

"Okay...this is me not reassuring you." Jason says, taking a few steps back. "Better?"

"A little." she admits when she hears the sound of car doors shutting outside. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah."

Walking over to the window, Emily pulls the curtains back and nearly falls over in shock, her entire driveway is filled up to the brink with cars. As the people vacate their vehicles, Emily couldn't help the slight smile that graces her lips. It was all her friends. Not the ones she invited to the party, but her friends none the less.

"H..how?" Emily asks Elizabeth when she walks through the doors.

"Well, I had a little help from a couple of my friends." Elizabeth admits, stepping aside to bring her friends into view. "I'm sure everyone knows everyone, right?"

"Robin, Brenda!" Emily throws her arms around them. "I'm so glad you're here! Come in, everyone! You're right on time!"

"Yeah, lets get this party started!" Brenda bellows, slinging her arm around Emily before walking into the house with her, pulling Robin along.

Standing by the door, showing everyone in and taking their coats, Elizabeth sets them aside before shutting the door. As the music begins to blare in the family room, laughter ringing through the air along with teenage chatter, she couldn't help the smile that touches her lips. She actually did it. As impossible as it felt, she actually saved the slumber party.

"Thanks." Jason's voice comments, standing outside of the family room. "If you didn't do that, she would have roped me into pigging out on ice-cream while watching a silent movie marathon with her."

"I know what its like to have your party out shined by someone else." Elizabeth says simply, walking over to him to look in on the party. "I would never want Emily to suffer through that if she didn't have to."

"A popular girl out shined you, too?"

"Yeah." she shakes her head, turning to look at him. "Only, in my case, the popular girl was my sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah." she shrugs, taking a deep breath before looking back at the group of girls. "Story of my life."

"What are you guys just standing out here for?" Emily exclaims, taking both of Elizabeth's hands in hers and pulling her into the family room. "Its party time, so, lets party!"

Laughing at her new friend, Elizabeth allows Emily to pull her into the thick of it, dancing to the music along with her. It was great to see her so happy, smiling and laughing as they all dance together, Robin and Brenda living it up like they always do.

"In case I forget to say this later, thank you for saving my slumber party." Emily says as one song comes to an end and another starts to begin. "You're officially my number one BFF."

"Good to know." Elizabeth smiles brightly, being spun into another dance as the song picks up momentum.

While Elizabeth and Emily are dancing around with the other girls, Jason stands by just watching them, a soft smile on his lips all the while. Its been a long while since he's hung out with his sister, thankful for being granted the break by his mother, truly enjoying the time he has been able to spend with Emily.

Of course, he's happiness in being there didn't last very long when the girl with a crush on him starts to flirt. Never one to be rude, he tries to listen to her talking, but all he could imagine was her being Emily. The thought of flirting with his sister just killed any form of attraction he might have had for the girl.

"Oh, gosh, not again." Emily sighs, watching as her friend Nicole tries to flirt with her brother. "Elizabeth, do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shrugs, stopping her dancing to walk over to Emily. "Name it."

"Go save my brother." Emily gestures to Nicole, shaking her head. "I don't think he'll stay much longer if one of us doesn't rescue him."

"Oh." Elizabeth was kind of impressed with the girl's guts to flirt with Jason. "Um, yeah, okay."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth walks over to Jason and Nicole, gaining his attention immediately. It took a few seconds, but the girl turns to look at her soon enough. Obviously, the look on Nicole's face meant that she didn't appreciate the intrusion, but it didn't stop her from doing it.

"Sorry for intruding." Elizabeth apologizes, smiling slightly as she looks at Jason. "I need a breathe of fresh air. Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"Uh, yeah." Jason shakes his head, walking over to stand beside her. "Nicole, as always, it was nice talking to you."

"You, too, Jasey." Nicole says with a seductive smile before watching the two of them walk out through the double doors.

"Oh, get over it." Dana comments, walking over to Nicole. "You never stood a chance."

"You don't know that!" Nicole defends, looking at her seriously. "I'm very mature for my age."

"Uh-huh...sure." Dana laughs as Emily walks over to them. "Regardless, there's no way you can compete with a girl like that."

"Who is she, Emily?" Nicole questions, arching her eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Emily asks mockingly. "She's Jason's girlfriend."

"What?!" Nicole blurts out, looking at her like she had to be joking. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am." Emily says simply, gesturing to the table. "You girls hungry? Because its time to eat."

She wasn't sure why the lie slipped out the way it did, but - once the lie slipped out - Emily felt that it had a pretty good ring to it. A plan forming in her head, Emily opens up the table, calling everyone to grab some grub and chow down. Turning the music from a dancing tune to one more appropriate for eating.

"Thanks...again." Jason says as they walk down the pathway to his grandmother's garden. "That's twice you've saved me tonight."

"Really?" she counters with a slight smile. "I wasn't aware we were keeping score."

"We're not." he assures, guiding her towards the bench in the center of the garden. "Its just that, with as many times as you've saved me tonight, I'm gonna have to make our first date unforgettable."

"Our first date?" she arches her eyebrow, a slight smirk on her face as she looks at him. "I wasn't aware that I agreed to go out on a date with you."

"You haven't." he admits, leaning back against the bench, a look of conviction on his face. "But you will."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I just am." Jason rests his arm behind her on the back of the bench. "Mostly because I won't stop asking until you do."

"Oh, really now?" she counters, looking at him curiously, seeing true determination in his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"You're gonna make me work hard for this date, aren't you?" he guesses, seeing a familiar look in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." she laughs softly. "Real hard."

"I look forward to the challenge, then."

"You know, I actually think you will." Elizabeth comments, a large part of her tempted to see just how hard he'll work to go out on a date with her. "We should go back inside."

"I'll get you to say yes." Jason points out as they walk back out to the house. "I'm a very patient person."

"If you say so."

Watching her rejoin Emily, Robin and Brenda, he couldn't help but think up ways to get her to say yes to a date with him. Its been a long while since he's had to work hard for a date, only it was different this time. He could tell, by the look in her eyes, that she wasn't just playing hard to get.

She simply wants to see how hard he'll work to go out with her and Jason was truly looking forward to getting her to say yes. Something about her, he wasn't sure what it was, but something about her called out to him. Making him need to get to know her. To be with her. Whatever it takes, he will get her to say yes. That much he's sure on.


End file.
